cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune
(By Fang) |Age = Approximately 5 Years |Gender = Male |Species = Wolf |Status = Deceased |Death Cause = Killed by Marra |Current = Kingdom of the West |Formerly = Feather Ferals |Rank = Common Member (Formerly) King of the West (Preceeded by Kahleel) |Current VA = ConnanTCimmerian |First = The West}} Rune is a blue-gray male wolf with a jagged gash ripped down the left side of his face. This gash cuts through his left eye. His eyes are emerald green. Rune wears a red feather on his tail. He has a battle scarred muzzle, yellow-stained teeth, and dull white spots under both eyes. He wears Mink's jay feather in the left side of his neck. Personality Trivia * Rune's Brother in Flight is a Mandarin Duck, which are one of his favorite birds, along with jays.Cow of the Wild Voice Actor Livestream * Rune's name means "Secret". * Rune kept the skulls of his murder victims in his den. * Rune would be about 50 years old in human years.Boy Oh Boy! *When telling Lupis the story of his heritage, it is intended to be ambiguous. As such, Tribble has stated that neither version of Lupis' parentage is canon.Discord Screenshot Link * Contrary to popular belief, Rune did not remove Mink's feather before she died. It has been confirmed that it fell off before she died and Rune is waiting to give it to her. A direct quote from TribbleofDoom: "He did take it when they went back for her head. He didn't remove it when she died, it came off accidentally. He was mad at her, but to die without your feather, is basically the most horrific thing you can do to someone else in his culture. He would never do it on purpose. It fell off (and is seen billowing in Episode 17), and he finds it when he goes for her head, and keeps it, so he can give it to her when he dies and she can have her wings." Mistakes * When he made his first appearance, Rune's character design featured a torn ear and v-shaped markings on both sides of his eyes. In later episodes these markings weren't included, nor was the torn ear. Family Family Members= Father: : Terok : Mother: : DoranDiscord Screenshot Link: Mates: : Mink (formerly) : : Marra : Pups: : With Mink: :: Lupis : :: Kong"Brothers" by Patch21 : Deceased :: Czar : Deceased :: Sokka : Deceased : With Marra: :: Relic : :: Three Unnamed Pups : |-| Family Tree= Gallery Rune Reference.png Mink+Rune.png U is stupid minky.png Rune s gonna get graped by tribble of doom-d3evaha.png eyes_of_a_killer_by_tribble_of_doom-d3ew2bc.png Rune is Mad.png The heads of the royal family.png Cow of the Wild 031.png Dick move man dick move by tribble of doom-d38llj5.png Screenshot 20180705-190647.jpg File:Screenshot_20180707-041933.jpg|Mink's murder File:I_love_u_son_by_tribble_of_doom-dcgm4lt.png Mink_please.png|Rune with Mink after their pups die RUNE_NOOO.png|Love does hurt Feather Loser.png Agreeing_at_last.png Father and son time.png family killer.png someone_s_maaad_by_tribble_of_doom-dcght53.png|Rune attacking Balder for murdered his pups|link=Sep. 3 2018 hqdefault (8).jpg|Rune before his nightmare of Mink|link=December 31 2018 Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 6.09.29 PM.png Quotes Dialogues References }} Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Feather Ferals Category:Royal Family Members Category:Kingdom of the West Members Category:Kings Category:Characters voiced by ConnanTCimmerian Category:The West Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Who's Your Daddy? Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters Category:Deceased Characters